eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jorah Mormont
Ser Jorah Mormont 'ist ein verbannter Ritter, der ehemalige Herr des Hauses Mormont und Lord der Bäreninsel. Er floh aus Westeros, um der Strafe für Sklavenhandel zu entgehen und nahm in den Freien Städten die Arbeit als Söldner auf. Schließlich tritt er in den Dienst von Daenerys Targaryen und wird einer ihrer engsten Begleiter und Berater. Charakter & Erscheinung Jorah ist ein großer, stark behaarter Mann und etwa 45 Jare alt. Obwohl sein Kopf bereits anfängt kahl zu werden, ist er noch immer stark und gesund (I-48). Vergangenheit Als Jorah erwachsen war, trat sein Vater Jeor Mormont der Nachtwache bei, um seinem Sohn die Lordschaft des Hauses Mormont zu überlassen. Jorah kämpfte in der Graufreud-Rebellion, in der er sich mit seinem beispielhaften Mut auf dem Schlachtfeld selbst auszeichnete. Er war einer der ersten Männer, die bei der Belagerung von Peik eine Bresche schlagen konnten. Für seinen Mut wurde er mit der Ritterschaft belohnt und sogar vom Hohen Septon höchstpersönlich mit den sieben Ölen gesalbt (I-48). Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner erfolgreichen Militärkarriere fand er in der Liebe kein Glück. Seine erste Ehe wurde von der Unfruchtbarkeit seiner Frau überschattet. Jorahs Gemahlin, ein Mitglied des Hauses Glauer, war es über zehn Jahre nicht möglich, ein Kind auszutragen und nach ihrer dritten Fehlgeburt starb sie. Während des Turnieres von Lennishort, das zu Ehren des Sieges in der Graufreud-Rebellion ausgetragen wurde, traf Ser Jorah die Frau, die seine zweite Gemahlin werden würde: Lynesse Hohenturm. Er war sofort von ihrer Schönheit überwältigt und fragte sie daher, ob er das Turnier in ihrem Namen gewinnen durfte. Lynesse stimmte freudig zu und zu ihren Ehren kämpfte Jorah außergewöhnlich gut im Turnier. Schließlich konnte er alle Gegener besiegen, das Turnier gewinnen und Lynesse zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit ernennen. In der darauffolgenden Nacht bat Jorah Lynesses Vater, Leyton Hohenturm, um die Hand seiner Tochter und dieser stimmte zu. Obwohl beide aus Liebe geheiratet hatten, verlief die Ehe nicht lange glücklich. Da Lynesse ihr bisheriges Leben als Teil einer sehr reichen und mächtigen Familie in der milden, blühenden und dicht besiedelten Weite verbracht hatte, war sie nicht auf das Leben auf der kargen und einsamen Bäreninsel vorbereitet. Jorah versuchte, ihren alten Lebensstandart wiederherzustellen, indem er ihr teure Geschenke machte, doch damit trieb er lediglich sich selbst und das Haus Mormont in den finanziellen Ruin. thumb|259px|Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont in der TV - Serie Da er seine hohen Schulden nicht abbezahlen konnte, brach er eines der ältesten Tabus der Sieben Königslande und beteiligte sich am Sklavenhandel, indem er Wilddiebe an die Tyroshi verkaufen wollte, statt sie der Nachtwache zu überlassen. Als Eddard Stark, der Lehnsherr des Hauses Mormont, dies erfuhr, verurteilte er Ser Jorah zur üblichen Strafe - zum Tode. Statt sich seinem Vater in der Nachtwache anzuschließen, floh Ser Jorah mit Lynesse über die Meerenge nach Lys. Dort versuchte er, als Söldner über die Runden zu kommen. Da die Beziehung mit Lynesse bereits durch die Flucht ins Exil stark belastet war und Jorah ihr nach wie vor nicht den Lebensstil bieten konnte, den sie sich wünschte, verließ sie ihn schließlich, während er an der Rhoyne die Braavosi bekämpfte. Mit gebrochenem Herzen und noch immer verbannt von seinem zu Hause blieb Ser Jorah in den Freien Städten als Söldner und verkauft sein Schwert und seine Treue an den Höchstbietenden. Auf seinen Reisen in Essos gelangte er in den Osten des Kontinents bis nach Vaes Dothrak (I-128). Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Auf dem Fest in Pentos, an dem Daenerys Targaryen Khal Drogo vorgestellt wird, wird Jorah Mormont von Illyrio Mopatis vorgestellt (I-Daenerys I). An diesem Abend bietet Jorah Viserys Targaryen seine Söldnerdienste an und weicht fortan den Targaryen-Geschwister nicht mehr von der Seite (I-Daenerys II). Mit der Hoffnung, vom König begnadigt zu werden, berichtet er Varys von allen Bewegungen der Targaryens. Er missachtet Viserys und sagt ihm, Rhaegar sei der letzte wahre Drache gewesen, während er "weniger als der Schatten einer Schlange ist". Daenerys bewundert er jedoch für ihren Mut und ihre Rechtschaffenheit. Er befindet sich unter den Anwesenden, als Khal Drogo Viserys mit kochendem Gold übergießt und tötet. Daenerys beschützt er vor einem Weinverkäufer, der sie vergiften wollte. Außerdem berichtet er ihr und Drogo, der König habe ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt.thumb|251px|Ser Jorah tritt gegen Qotho an Er bleibt loyal, als Khal Drogo im Sterben liegt und drängt Daenerys, mit ihm zusammen in den Osten zu fliehen, um sich selbst und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu retten. Er erschlägt Drogo's Blutreiter Qotho im Zweikampf, als dieser sich gegen Daenerys' Befehle auflehnt. Als Daenerys sich weigert, zu fliehen, fürchtet er, sie plant, auf Drogo's Scheiterhaufen Selbstmord zu begehen und bittet um ihr Versprechen, es nicht zu tun. Ser Jorah ist der einzige, der ihr bereits die Treue schwört, bevor ihre Drachen geschlüpft sind. Daher ernennt sie ihn zum ersten Ritter ihrer Königinnengarde. Sie verspricht ihm, bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Westeros ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl zu überreichen. Jorah ist der Erste, der sie in den Resten des Scheiterhaufens findet. Geschockt beugt er vor ihr das Knie, als er sie lebendig, nackt und mit den jungen Drachen im Scheiterhaufen findet. A Clash of Kings In Vaes Tolorro erzählt Ser Jorah Daenerys zum ersten Mal von seiner unglücklichen Ehe mit Lynesse Hohenturm. Er erwähnt dabei auch, dass Daenerys seiner verstorbenen ersten Ehefrau ähnelt und sie erkennt, dass Jorah Gefühle für sie hegt. Obwohl sie diese Erkenntnis niemals laut ausspricht, befürchtet Daenerys, dass Ser Jorah sie nicht als seine Königin erachtet, sondern entweder als das Kind, das sie einst gewesen ist, oder als potenzielle Partnerin. Da er sich zunehmend in sie verliebt, hört Jorah auf, heimliche Berichte an Varys zu schicken. Seine letzte Mitteilung übermittelt er aus Qarth. Er versucht auch, Daenerys davon abzubringen, zu viel Vertrauen in die Menschen dort zu setzen. Besonders dem Handelsherr Xaro Xoan Daxos und den Hexenmeistern aus dem Haus der Unsterblichen vertraut er nicht. Als Daenerys ankündigt, das Haus der Unsterblichen entgegen Jorah's Rat zu betreten, flehen er und ihre Blutreiter sie an, sie begleiten zu dürfen. Daenerys lehnt ihre Bitte ab und betritt das Haus allein. Anschließend spricht sie mit Jorah über die Visionen, sie sie im Haus der Unsterblichen hatte. Er begleitet sie zum Hafen, wo sie ein Schiff suchen, das nach Westeros übersetzt. Auf dem Markt nahe des Hafens versucht einer der Betrübten Männer, Daenerys zu töten, doch er wird von zwei Fremden verjagt. Die Beiden stellen sich als Arstan Weißbart und der Starke Belwas vor. Sie wurden mit drei Schiffen von Illyrio Mopatis geschickt, um Daenerys und ihre Gefolge sicher zurück nach Pentos zurückzugeleiten. Arstan Weißbart erwähnt nebenbei, er habe Ser Jorah schon in Peik und auf einem Turnier in Lennishort kämpfen gesehen. Auch Jorah kommt Arstan irgendwie bekannt vor, doch er bemerkt nicht, dass Ser Barristan Selmy vor ihm steht. Jorah misstraut den Beiden, besonders Weißbart. Daenerys ignoriert jedoch seine Bedenken und nimmt sie in ihren Dienste auf. A Storm of Swords Schließlich macht Ser Jorah seinen Zug und küsst Daenerys, als sie gerade allein sind. Er gesteht ihr seine Liebe und schlägt widerholt vor, sie sollen heiraten, was sie jedes Mal abschlägt. Obwohl Daenerys Jorah's Freundschaft und Rat sehr schätzt, bereitet ihr seine Aufdringlichkeit Unbehagen. Jorah schläg vor, sie sollen in die Sklavenbucht segeln, um Unbefleckte zu kaufen. Bei der Schlacht vor Yunkai führt Jorah Dany's Heer in den Sieg. Als offenbart wird, dass "Arstan Weißbart" Ser Barristan Selmy ist, enthüllt er Jorah's Verrat als Informant für den König. Jorah schwört, dass er damit aufgehört habe, Berichte an Varys zu schicken, als er sich in sie verliebte. Daenerys entscheidet sich, als Strafe und Chance auf Erlösung beide Männer auf eine gefährliche Mission in die Kanäle von Meereen zu schicken, welches sie gerade belagert. Die Mission gelingt und Daenerys möchte die beiden Männer noch einmal sehen. Ser Barristan bittet um Vergebung, die ihm Daenerys auch mit Freuden gibt. Ser Jorah beharrt jedoch darauf, dass sie ''ihm ''Vergebung schuldet, aufgrund seiner Liebe und treuen DIenste. Obwohl Daenerys sich wünscht, ihm zu vergeben, weiß sie, dass sie das nicht tun kann, ohne ihre Macht zu untergraben, solange er ihr gegenüber dieses Verhalten an den Tag legt. Sie verbannt Jorah aus ihren Diensten und schwört, ihm töten zu lassen, sollte sie ihn jemals wiedersehen. Von ihrer Zurückweisung gebrochen, verlässt Jorah Meereen. A Feast for Crows Mit gebrochenem Herzen und aus Meereen verbannt, reist Ser Jorah nach Westen Richtung Volantis. A Dance with Dragons In einem Bordell in Selhoris heuert Jorah eine wunderschöne, silberhaarige Hure an. Er entdeckt Tyr[[Datei:300px-Marc_Fishman_Jorah_enslaved.jpg|thumb|246pxion Lennister]], der sich zu dem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls in diesem Bordell befindet und nimmt ihn gefangen. Ser Jorah plant, ihn zu Daenerys zu bringen, um ihre Gunst und Vergebung zu gewinnen. Mithilfe der Witwe vom Hafen arrangiert er einen Überfahrt nach Meereen. Während der Reise tritt eine Zwergin namens Penny der kleinen Gruppe bei. Das Schiff wird jedoch von Sklavenhändlern überfallen und das Trio wird auf einer Auktion von Yezzan zo Qaggaz gekauft. Nach ihrer Gefangennahme und Versklavung in Yunkai, tätowieren die Sklavenhändler ein Dämonengesicht auf Jorah's Wange, um, ihn als widerspenstigen und wilden Sklaven zu kennzeichnen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Jorah am Boden zerstört, als er erfährt, dass Daenerys geheiratet hat. Der Braune Ben Pflum versucht, Ser Jorah zu kaufen, um seinen Kopf Daenerys als "Hochzeitsgeschenk" zu präsentieren, wird aber von Zahrina überboten, einer Händlerin aus Yunkai, die Sklaven erwirbt, um sie in den Arenen kämpfen zu lassen. Tyrion gelingt es jedoch, den Sklavenaufseher Amme dazu zu bringen, Yezzan zo Qaggaz zu überzeugen, Ser Jorah zu verkaufen. Nachdem Qaggaz an der "Fahlen Mähre" gestorben ist, flieht das Trio. Tyrion veranlasst für die drei, dass sie sich der Söldnerkompanie ''Die Zweitgeborenen anschließen können, die unter dem Kommando des Braunen Ben Pflum stehen. Jorah erklärt Tyrion, dass sie die Zweitgeborenen wieder zurück auf die Seite von Meereen bringen müssen, seit die Yunkai den Krieg verloren hatte. Tyrion stimmt dem zu. Familie *Jeor Mormont, Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, sein Vater **'''Jorah Mormont **Frau aus dem Haus Glauer, seine 1. Frau **Lynesse Hohenturm, seine 2. Frau *Maegen Mormont, Lady der Bäreninsel, seine Tante Quellen #a wiki of ice and fire, Jorah Mormont Kategorie:Adlige Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Geächtete Kategorie:Sklaven und Befreite Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Haus Mormont Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Zweitgeborene Kategorie:Höflinge und Anhänger von Daenerys